This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Mass Spectrometry (MS) Core facility has, for the last six years, supported numerous investigators within and outside our COBRE-supported group. The objective here is to continue providing investigators at UND with a very high level of equipment access and technical support for their ongoing research efforts. The MS Core facility was built and equipped through funding provided by our COBRE I grant and the NCRR. The facility is equipped with three chromatographic/mass spectrometric instruments including (1) a high resolution electrospray-quadrupole/time of flight MS (ESI-QTOF) QSTAR SL equipped with nano-LC, (2) a ESI-triplequadrupole MS API 3000 with high performance liquid chromatograph (LC-ESI-MS/MS), and (3) a gas chromatograph with ion trap mass spectrometer (GC-ITMS) with electron and chemical ionization sources. This instrumentation will be used primarily for characterization of small biologically active molecules. Previously developed and new LC-SEI-MS/MS methods will be employed in projects including lipid peroxidation processes with a focus on trans-4-hydroxy-2-nonenal and it metabolites and the impact of prostaglandin formation in neuroinflammation. To ensure that investigators have access to the equipment and the relevant techniques and approaches, the Director will commit 100% effort, to train new users, provide regular maintenance of the instrumentation, setup and implement standard operating procedures, and provide assistance with data analysis. Currently 4 users are trained to operate independently the equipment in the MS Core facility. Because of increased need and growth of our COBRE-supported group, we will train ten additional users. The mass spectrometers coupled with LCs require regular sophisticated and costly maintenance and repairs. Thus, full service contracts that cover repairs and travel are required and have been budgeted. To enhance the use of the MS Core facility, the services of the Director will be provided and we will provide standard supplies. However, as demands for the use of the facility exceeds the level budgeted, frequent users will be required to provide their own supplies.